Helpless When He Smiles
by Paper Kettle
Summary: Demyx is starting at a new school, where an encounter with a mysterious teen stirs up past memories and feelings he'd rather forget. But he can't help but feel drawn to him, no matter what obstacles he'll have to face. Next life fic. Zemyx. Akuroku Riso
1. Chapter 1

AN-

I barely know where I'm going with this. But the idea popped into my head and I'll be damned if I leave it there! Plus I'm starting to love writing first person. It makes me happy.

**This will be a Next-Life fic :)** **Just so you all know.**

So, yeah. Have fun, and I don't own any of the characters or KH or anything. In case you just _were_ that stupid. If I owned them, the game would be an M. End of.

Pairings to look forward to are; Demyx/Zexion, Axel/Roxas, Riku/Sora, and more that I'll leave to the imagination now XD They are not really important anyway. The story is T, but if anyone thinks it should be higher, I'll bump it up :)

4th wall? _What _4th wall? Demyx has NO FOUTH WALL MWHAHAHAHAHA-

* * *

Oh my _God, _this might be the best day of my life.

…

Well that was a wierd way to start out, right?

Yeah_,_ maybe I should start from the beginning. No I don't mean 'once upon a time' or any of that stuff 'cause I seem to remember my teacher telling me that if I ever started a story that way, she'd maim me. I'm not going to start from my birth either since I… well there's really no point to that story. And the whole ordeal is blurry anyways.

Ok, anyway. So, hi! My name's Demyx and I'm like… seventeen? Yeah seventeen (my birthday was last month so please excuse my retarded-ness when it comes to remembering my age. I swear, if I didn't have a calendar, I'd still think I was 10).

I've got an awesome dirty-blond mullet-thing and aqua eyes that are apparently like the sea. Yuck, right? Well whatever bitches, I make it work. It's sort of weird really; my hair and eyes aren't from either of my parents, it's like they put their colorings in a bowl and swirled it round and out popped me.

Since I kind of mentioned them already, I'll tell you a little about my family, cause I know you're all just nosey whores and my family confuses most people anyway…

Yours truly is the oldest child of four. I'm the kid that the parent(s) shove all the responsibilities onto and expect to be the _'mature' _one of their precious darlings. Although I'm probably the most _im_mature out of us all. Well except maybe Sora, but I think he's constantly high - or just dumb.

Ok next in line is in fact, Sora. He was sixteen the last time I checked, but we can't rely on me for stuff like that…

Sora has brown hair that he got from our mother and it seriously spikes all over the place. Without any gel whatsoever. It's crazy; I don't know how the kid does it. He's got these giant baby blue eyes, which he got from dad, just like the rest of the kids (bar me) and they _always_ look all nice and warm and stuff. He's all bubbly and is seemingly oblivious to everything bad in the world.

Ok, now this is where it gets complicated. See, the youngest siblings are twins called Roxas and Namine, and they're both sixteen (I think). They both have blond hair, but Namine's is _really_ light blond and Roxas' is more… yellow-y.

God I suck at English, no wonder I'm failing.

So you're probably wondering why they're the same age as Sora right? That's because technically, the twins are only our half-siblings. We all have the same dad.

But! Before you start assuming our father is a whore or pimp or something, you honestly couldn't be further from the truth. Seriously, it's like he's got a stick up his ass.

Or… 'y know, something _else_.

…Anyway, dad's real name is Cloud Strife (ever heard of Strife Deliveries? THAT'S HIM!) And he kind of prefers it if we call him Cloud but I mostly call him dad to annoy him. I should probably stop doing that… he might get wrinkles from all the scowling.

Back in the day, all those years ago, Cloud was dating my mother, Aerith. From what I've heard they had been friends since pre-school and Cloud finally decided to grow some and ask mum out, but it was more because they were best friends then because of _love_ or anything.

Now… I _really _don't want to have to go into details with this so, you'll get the shortened down version.

While I was an innocent one-and-one-month-year-old, sitting at home in my cot and not thinking much of anything, Cloud and Aerith had gone to a party at a friends house and got hammered (which –when I think about it- is hard to believe, and pretty irresponsible but whatever; I didn't ask for details thank you very much) and ended up having a… a- Oh god, I don't know if I can do this…T-they…

THEY HAD A THREESOME WITH TIFA!

…

… Oh my _god_ it burns _every time_.

So, they did _that_ and Cloud did something that made our grandparents want to slap the stupid outta him. He managed to get both Aerith _and_ Tifa pregnant.

After many tears and tantrums, Aerith and Tifa decided that no one was to blame and they would be one big happy family. Thus, nine glorious hormone-crazy months later (it's a wonder dad survived), my brothers and sister were born.

Unfortunately, the happy family thing didn't last too long though. My mum and dad broke up a few months after the brats were born, it was a mutual thing because mum had caught onto the fact Cloud is gay. Hell, even _he _didn't notice until she told him. I heard he took it pretty well though. It was pretty awesome all round because I had two mums _and_ a dad.

They all still tried to keep it together though, buying a _huge_ house with the help of their parents and raising us for a couple years. Everything seemed like plain sailing from there but when I was ten, my whole world fell apart.

It was like god looked down on our happy little life in Radiant Garden suburbs and decided, 'hey, the Strife's haven't had any shit to deal with for _years_. I think it's time for a little reality check'. And _boom._

My mum died.

…I'm pretty much over it now, but I still don't like talking about it; none of us do. Sora is the worst. Those few years after Aerith passed away, we really became extremely closer as a family – even when we got a new addition to the Strife's in the form of Cloud's boyfriend.

Leon Leonheart became our new father. He took the role amazingly considering he's worse then Cloud when it comes to emotions.

I have a theory that he's totally different then he lets on, cause he gets _really_ overprotective and I once walked in on him and Cloud making goo-goo eyes at each other. I squeaked and they gave me the most _TERRIFING _glares in the universe.

They're perfect for each other, really.

* * *

When I turned fifteen we started to run a little low on money because of an incident that _may _or _may not_ have involved water and… every room in our mansion of a house. Unfortunately, with Tifa, Leon and Cloud hanging over their tiny fourteen-year-old selves, Roxas and Sora quickly ratted me out as the perpetrator (God bless dear little Namine, my only loyal companion).

Did I mention that before the flooding, we all enrolled in a top class private school? No? Oh… well we did.

It was mostly paid for with mum's will, since that had been one of her last wishes. But with the cost of redecorating the house, my parent's eventually decided to dip into the Aerith Funds.

Don't think anything bad about them; we _did_ need a house to live in.

After much debate and scraping by, I finally cracked when we started to cut back on food. Demyx _needs _his food. I did some hardcore searching and finally called a family meeting and announced that I could get into another school free of charge with a music scholarship. At first everyone was dead set against it, since to be honest, the school wasn't much compared to my current lifestyle.

In the end, it was Namine that put a stop to the arguing, pointing out that we would be bucket-loads better off and suggesting that it wouldn't be a permanent arrangement. God I love my sister.

Everyone went quiet for a bit before Leon glanced at Cloud and they did that thing lover's do where they communicate without speaking. The brunet stood up after their private conversation ended and looked me dead in the eyes. I still remember his words two years on,

"Demyx, you know we all love you and only want the best for you. But, if this is what you want, then your father, mother and I will work damn well hard to get back on our feet and provide for you again." Then he walked over and _hugged me_. Like, one of those manly hugs that Leon gave out severely rarely (not counting Cloud obviously). I think I was holding back tears. "Thank you for doing this for us, son."

I did let one or two slip then. But I hid my face in his arm so no one could see.

* * *

To be completely honest, I loathed my new school with a passion that rivalled my obsession with music. It was so… oh words can't even _describe_ the hell I endured everyday. The students were monsters. And not like your usual school monsters either, no these guys were _poor_ too.

_Poor _monsters that hated every fibre of my body since they figured I was a snob once a teacher 'accidentally' let slip that I lived on the nice side of town.

I tried not to let it show when I was home though (we stayed at Tifa's parents place while the house was getting fixed) but I think everyone noticed, since they started being freakishly kind to me.

It scared me more than anything to wake up an inch away from Roxas' scowling face when he volunteered to make me breakfast in bed. I couldn't waitto get back to my _normal_ school just so I didn't have to endure _that _again.

Alas, I was stuck there for another two years. _Two years, guys._

Oh hey, this gets us back to the beginning!

_This is might be the greatest day of my life._

Today, my friends, the Strife/Leonheart/Lockhart family is moving back into their home. Don't ask me why it took two years to fix the damn place, I'm too happy right now to think about such minor details! Besides, the place is massive and there was a _lot_ of water involved.

Well, since you've got the gist of my life up till now (unless I forgot something… well whatever) I'm going to end my little commentary and get back to the _real_ story. Grab some popcorn, this will be the ride of a lifetime!

* * *

AN-

Ok, that seemed like a good place to end… Although it's not extremely long. That's cause this fic isn't seriously serious. Don't get me wrong, it _will_ have it's moments, but it's more for me to let out my inner-madness that can't really come out with DYTM :P

I'm not sure whether I should stick to Demyx's 1st person… I have for like, the next two chapters (I'm ahead of myself lol) but… I dunno XD

I might eventually switch perspectives too, but I'm not sure right now. I haven't got this thing planned out very well.

Reviews are love guys.


	2. Chapter 2

AN- Ok so I wrote most of this a long time ago then left it to rot while I wrote my DN fic :) Then I was getting a headache from all the angst and complicatedness so decided to finish this chapter!

And then I left it to rot some more... I thought I posted this ages ago! Oh well, it's here now.

* * *

The van pulled up outside the so familiar house that I grew up in. I know I'm grinning, but so are Cloud and Sora beside me so I don't bother trying to hide it. It's with hurried motions that I rip off my seatbelt and leap out of the door before dad's even had chance to turn off the engine. I vaguely notice Sora diving out after me as I collapse backwards on our front lawn, spread-eagled and laughing.

Sora lands next to me with a content sigh as we both close our eyes. We hear car doors slamming and simultaneously we crack open our eyes. Tifa, Leon, Roxas and Namine get out of the car that had been following the van. Roxas and Namine give us small half smiles before following Leon to the back of the van.

Tifa comes bounding over to us with a grin. "Come on you lumps! You've got to help us unpack everything, or your father's will have your heads!" It never ceases to amaze me how my mother can dish out such threats with not so much as a twitch. It must be one of her many skills.

Sora groans at the prospect of all that heavy lifting but I figure the quicker it's done, the quicker I can go collapse on my bed, right?

Besides, I'm still kind of guilty over the whole 'I am the one who flooded the house in the first place' thing.

With that thought in mind, I grab mum's offered hand and haul myself to my feet. "Come on So, it could be fun!" I beam down at my little brother and he just pouts back for a minute before doing this awesome move where he just sorta leaps to his feet. With no hands or anything. I could _totally_ do that if I tried!

After reassuring myself that I am definitely as freakishly athletic as the brunet, we skip over to join our siblings, Tifa not far behind. Cloud is handing a box to Roxas when we arrive, and Leon is trying to convince Namine that she didn't need to help.

"Are you saying I can't carry any because I'm a _girl_?" She looks dangerously close to bitch-slapping dad. I think he can sense this because he grabs the nearest box and dumps it in her arms, making her almost collapse with the unexpected weight. With a huff, she walks by me after her twin.

Leon watches her leave before glancing at me and smirking, "You see Dem? This is why I'm gay." I chuckle awkwardly, watching as he digs around for a box for me. Some people think it's weird when they find out my dad is gay; I personally think it couldn't be more obvious. The guy has a LEATHER fetish for Christ's sake and he spends at _least_ half an hour grooming himself in the mornings.

…Come to think of it, everyone in my family does, but that's not the point. That's why we look so damn good… Maybe we're _all_ gay.

I take the box marked 'DEM IS AWESOMESAUCE' and set to work lugging it inside. It's kind of strange to be back home, since I've only come back a few times over the past two years, and even then I didn't go inside. I just looked at the place for a bit and left again.

It's long tedious work getting all of our belongings back into their rightful rooms, even with the help of the movers. We started at about 8 this morning and it is about half 9 at night now. The movers have all left and we've all gathered in the dining room, sweaty and exhausted. Gross.

"Good job today guys!" Tifa is beaming at us. I collapse my head onto the recently erected table with a curse. Cloud slaps the back of my head,

"No cursing in this house." Naturally I stick my tongue out at him. "Do that again and I'll rip it off." I pull the muscle back into my mouth and gulp – it would be dumb to think he's joking.

Roxas turns to me from his seat, "Hey Dem, when are you coming back to school anyways? You could probably start tomorrow." Oh hell. I forgot about that minor detail. Slowly I sit up in my seat, rubbing the back of my neck in a sure sign that I'm nervous.

"Well… actually, I needed to talk to you guys about that…" I trail off when all eyes turn curiously my way. I clear my throat, "I was kinda thinking that maybe I could… possibly… go to Axel's school…"

Dreaded silence. I vaguely notice Roxas tense up.

You see, Axel is my best friend, and has been since we were about three. I haven't been able to see him for a really long time because of him going to Never Was High. And I guess because my parents think he mostly fuelled the 'flooding the house' idea.

I _tried_ to assure them that he actually loathes water with a very strange intensity, but I don't think they believe me.

Strangely enough, it's mum that speaks up first and she's glaring. "Absolutely not Demyx Strife-" Oh no, full name's are never a good sign "-Who knows what kind of school _Axel_ goes to?! The damn pryo has probably burnt half the place down during his time there! No, we know for a fact that Radiant Garden High is the best place around here."

"Gee mom, low blow on the pryo." I'm a poet and I didn't know it. Cool.

Sora's snickering alerts me to the fact we are once again on the same wavelength. Apparently, Tifa doesn't find anything about the situation funny so she barrels on, "Demyx, honey, you have been waiting to go back to your school for _years_ and now suddenly you want to lower yourself to _Axel's_ standards? Radiant-"

"Mum! Stop talking about Axel like we're better than him!" Believe it or not, that wasn't me. Everyone is staring at Roxas in shock (except Namine for some reason) and even he looks a little surprised at his outburst. "I… I mean- Dem has been his friend for years, right? It's not really very nice to say he hangs round with… delinquents, not that Axel isan angel or anything… I mean… erm he has his… moments? But he is a n-nice guy and if Dem… If Demyx wants to be with his best friend at his new school, who are we to stop him! After all he's done for this family in the first place! He deserves _this _much at least!"

Silence.

As one we all turn to witness mum's reaction. She seems to be thinking it over carefully, with her brow all scrunched up and her eyes narrowed.

I know I shouldn't think like this, but I still think Tifa favours the twins over us. Even though she raised all of us and everything… if the twins ask for anything, they get it. She doesn't seem to have such a soft spot for Sora and I. Oh well.

Tifa sighs and looks at me, "Dem, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound like I don't like Axel, because I… sort of maybe don't mind him too much. He just gets a bit much sometimes, you know? I just thought it would be easier for you to go back to a school you're familiar with. But – if your fathers agree – I don't mind if you want to go to Axel's school." She gave me a reassuring smile. Glancing over, I notice Leon and Cloud at doing 'it' again.

NO NO NO, GET YOUR MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTER. By 'it' I mean the 'secret silent lover's stare' thing. Geeze.

They barely take a minute before Cloud turns and gives me a small smile that makes my face break out into a painful grin before he even opens his mouth.

"Well, son it seems we need to get you some papers to sign-"

"-Because starting Monday you're going to be enrolled in Never Was High." If I wasn't so happy at this moment, the fact my father's end each other's sentences would frighten me – as it is though, my grin just got impossibly bigger.

"I love you guys!" I leaped onto my nearest parent who was (unfortunately for him) Cloud. "Oh my god, I want to buy you something but I can't because I get all my money from you so it wouldn't be a real present would it? Unless I spend like, Cloud's money on Leon and Leon's money on Tifa and Tifa's money on Cloud! But would you want me to do that? I COULD WRITE YOU A SONG! Want me to write you a song? It might take a while but you know I will if you-"

Sora cuts me off mid-ramble, "Dem! I'm sure they don't need anything, now could we all go to bed please? I'm beat." He gets a little cranky when tired. Poor guy.

It seems that Sora's announcement has sparked something in Namine, cause she's frowning. "Uh… guys, where are we going to sleep?" What? Did Nam get dumb? What does she think our beds… are… for?

Oh right, we don't have them set up anywhere yet. I can't believe none of us thought of that. I look up into dad's startling blue eyes from my place on his lap, pouting. "Daddyyyy what are we going to do?" I whine. The unimpressed look he's giving me makes me jut my bottom lip out further. I know I can break him, hang on.

My eyes go wide and I expertly rim them with tears, moving in closer to his face, "Can I sleep with my daddy pwease?"

Cloud mercilessly pushes me onto my ass with a snort and everyone starts laughing at me. "No. You left that phase six years ago Demmy-kins. I only sleep with your father now."

"No details PLEASE." I cover my ears and scrunch my eyes up; trying to ignore the implication Cloud let slip. Leon catches it though and raises an eyebrow at me.

"You were eleven and still sleeping with your father Demyx? I'd have killed to be in your shoes." Everyone goes quiet and I figure no one ever bothered to tell Leon what happened… but that doesn't mean I'm going to! I… don't want to think back to that time ever again, if I can help it. Instead I put on the easy smile I perfected over the years and break the silence before it chokes me.

"Nahhh, I wasn't sleeping with dad when I was eleven, dumbass! I stopped _way_ before that! Right guys?"

"Well duh, Leon. Dem isn't that sad, as far as we know." God bless you Roxas. I smile at him thankfully. My dads do It again for a second (see, it is easier to call these kinds of moments It from now on.) Leon seems to get whatever Cloud is 'saying', because he lets it slide. Phew, crisis averted right there. Now back to the task at hand! Or not.

Leon is explaining our sleeping arrangements but my mind is wandering, so it's all just background noise to be honest.

Will I really be liked at NW High? I mean, I know Axel has his own… special _charm_ and everything but I haven't seen him in so long, what if he's realised I'm not all that interesting?! What if he thinks I'm just some random dork with a music obsession and… and a mullet?!

Although we all know my mullet is awesome, right? Good.

But seriously guys, I may not seem like it all that much, but I'm really scared that no-ones going to like me. Like, they all have their little clicks and everything since most people in high school have known each other _forever _and what if I'm just the stupid new kid who happens to be not very smart and quite well off? I'll just _die_ if that's true.

"OW!" I rub the back of my head where Tifa thwacked me, with a pout that could put Sora to shame. "Whaaaaat?" I whine. I'm not sure if she looks pissed off or amused, she's got her hands on her hips and is giving me a weird look.

"Dem, were you listening to a word your father just said?" She asks. It should be obvious, but I answer anyway.

"I got the gist." I'm not a good liar. Did I tell you that? Oh. Well, I'm not. Tifa starts going on about Sora and Roxas going on the couch and since I'm the oldest lucky little me gets the floor. Being the oldest has its downsides, I'll admit.

I whine about it for the rest of the night, only shutting up when Roxas attempts to smother me with his blanket. Kid's got some anger issues.

As I curl up into the cocoon I made with my blankets, my mind wanders off again to what school will be like the day after tomorrow. Thankfully, due to all my heavy lifting through the day, I'm exhausted. So it doesn't take long for my semi-conscious brain to finally give up and I pass out.

* * *

The next day, my siblings all file out to school (on a Sunday. I don't know, some school thing was apparently on). I only mention this because due to me sleeping in the same room as the boys, when they had to get up, _so did I_. At _six _AM.

For the duration of the day, Tifa and I decide to paint. The bedrooms got totally wrecked in the flood, but everywhere else is pretty much fine now. Naturally the parent's rooms came first. We managed to get her room done by noon – it's cream – with all the furniture unpacked and everything

Cloud and Leon hadn't seemed too picky about their room so we just painted it a darker shade of cream. If they don't like it, they can repaint for all I care.

Against Tifa's wishes, we didn't unpack for them. I don't want to know what dirty little secrets I might have found in those boxes. We did put up the cupboards and bed and stuff though, so they just have to fill them up.

My room came next, and I insisted on blue. Nice blue – like the sea at Destiny Islands. I'm thinking about asking Namine to paint a beach scene on one of my walls, to add to the effect.

Roxas and Sora's rooms are practically identical – it's like _they're_ the twins. Both requested green (weirdly enough). Sora's is sort of, sea green-ish and Roxas went with a more venom-green. Like… I don't know, reminds me of Axel's eyes. I have no idea why, and don't want to. Namine was giggling the whole time they were telling us.

Namine went with white. She has a white fetish, if I'm honest. Her room was already white so we didn't have to paint it, just put up her bed and cupboards and all her art-y stuff.

By the time we finished up, the whole family had gotten home. No one wanted to help us though, so we hadn't been told of anyone's arrival. Everyone retreated to his or her respective rooms to unpack and make it feel like they hadn't left at all.

We all gathered around the plasma TV for our family dinner. Sora ranted on about school and Riku and blah, blah, blah. Riku's his best friend and current love interest by the way (according to Tifa anyway, that woman sure can _talk_ while painting). The rest of us mostly listened. I would have engaged myself in the conversation more but I was wiped out from being on my feet all day.

Eventually, it got really late and the 'kids' were all shooed off to our rooms. I think I was asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

* * *

"I know this is a bad idea." I declare. Nonetheless, I take the helmet Cloud offers me with a grimace (my hair is _not_ going to live this one down) and plonk myself behind him on his motorcycle. "Fenrir is so conspicuous! Everyone will stare."

Dad gives me a look. "My God Dem, when did you learn to use big words?" Nice sarcasm Cloud, real nice. You earn yourself an age dig.

"C-Christ… C-Cloud is that a… _wrinkle?_" I gape at his face, "you aren't getting any younger, father. It's showing." I pull tongues at him when he glares. Seriously though, I better ease off the age jokes, or I'll be walking for the rest of the year.

Or I'll be driving with Axel. I don't know which is worse.

Besides, Cloud barely looks a few years older than me. It's actually _really_ creepy when people mistake him for our brother. He loves it though, obviously.

The ride to school is as fast and furious as riding with Cloud always is. The wind whips at my face and I have the older blond in a death grip, but he doesn't even _wince_. That's my family for you, an army of super-soldiers. What am I, the black sheep? Even _Tifa _has serious kind of stuff can depress a guy.

Finally, we get to the school. Never Was High is pretty big. The bricks are all reddish looking, except on the visitors bit, where they are black – and shiny?

It has the name of the school in big white letters on a sign embedded in the wall that circles the grounds.

As I dismount Fenrir, I notice that _yes_ as expected, people _are_ staring. I don't even want to know what all the girls drooling over my father are thinking. There are some things I just _don't need to know_. The inside of a hormonal teenage girl's brain is on that list.

Cloud is looking at me all seriously when I hand back his helmet (which he never wears, ever). I guess it's his job to give me a parental talk of some sort, with a new school and all that. "Demyx…" Here it comes, "I know this is what you want, and I respect that wholeheartedly. You're going to make tones of new friends, especially with Axel showing you off like his new pet puppy." He smirks and I can't help but grin in response. "Now get your butt in there before you're late."

"Aye, aye sir!" I salute and whip around to bounce into school. Better to look at it optimistically! I have Axel! I'm totally going to be loved! I head straight to the visitor's doors, since I have no clue what I'm supposed to do, ignoring the stares I can feel on my skin.

I take a final breath before pushing the foyer doors open.

There are two men behind the front desk. One has seriously blond hair and is super short and the other is about my height and has shaggy black hair. They look friendly enough, but even so I grin nervously as I approach.

"Erm… hi." That's all I manage. Sad, I know. The taller guy is fiddling with some papers back in the 'workers only' bit, so the smaller, angrier looking one replies to me.

"Who're you?" Oh how polite. He has a funny voice.

"I'm D-Demyx Strife. It's my first day… I have no idea what I should be doing." The guy seems to perk up – I guess he knows I'm coming then. I look at his nametag as he taps away at his computer muttering. It says _'Donald'_ which I figure is pretty weird since that's a first name right? But whatever, it's his job.

Donald seems to be looking for something. He mutters 'timetable' a couple hundred times, so I'm guessing he's looking for my timetable. A piece of paper catches my eye, mainly because my name is across the top of it - '**Strife, Demyx Myde**'.

I always wonder why they put the second name first, then first and second. Schools are weird. I pluck the paper from its prison beneath a stack and wave it at Donald sheepishly. He makes a weird 'harrumph!' noise before saying in his funny voice, "ok kiddo, you've got your timetable now. If you need any help, ask the nearest non-violent looking student. Or a teacher, if you can find one."

Jesus what have I got myself into? I shake the thought away with a smile, giving my thanks to the strange little man. He was probably joking anyway, that's what people do right? Freak out the new kid.

Yeah lets go with that.

* * *

AN- so that's a wrap - for now. I swear to god Zexion WILL be in the next chapter.

Wellll I have exams all this week, then a kinda-free week (still in school though. Booo) and THEN I skip off on holiday, so I doubt I'll be able to update again this month. Not that I won't try. I mean come on, I'm not even meant to be online right now. I'll go revise later. :/

Love it? Hate it? Do tell :P


	3. Chapter 3

AN- After a long, long, long wait, I give you chapter 3! Haha, this story isn't really my priority right now, so updates are suuuuuuper slow :P Sorry 'bout that. But finally, _finally _we have ZEXION.

On with the show.

* * *

Axel scares the shit out of me.

Of course I mean this in a 'gee Axel is so unique, it can be slightly overwhelming' kind of way. That's what I tell him anyway.

Now to be honest, that little remark has nothing to do with anything. It's more like a warning for any and all future things the redhead psycho may do. Ok? Good. Anyway, back to me.

I'm standing in front of my new class. My teacher is called Xigbar and - as terrifying as he might look - Axel has told me he's freaking awesome. He has like, an eye patch and really long hair in a ponytail. Apparently he's twenty-three but I swear to _God_ he looks about forty. He has a killer scar on his cheek to. I try not to stare.

"Introduce yourself kiddo!" I twitch at the nickname. I cast my eyes around the room, easily finding Axel, with his shockingly red hair and unnatural spikes. More than a class, this room looks like it's housing a circus, with all the randomly coloured hair and bizarre styles.

I easily slip on my award-winning grin and say, "Hi there! My name's Demyx Strife. I hope we can all get along, but unfortunately Axel Sinclair is my best friend, so some of you might judge me too quickly cause of him!" It's true.

A chorus of chuckles fills the room when Axel splutters out a protest. "Unfair! You're as bad as I am!" He yells, a smirk twitching at the corners of his mouth and dispelling any act of anger. "At least I didn't flood my mansion you little prick."

"You don't _have_ a mansion, jackass." I retort, having had this very same 'argument' with Axel many times. Since I know my lines in particular show, I let my eyes wander idly around the room.

My eyes sweep along the back row, left to right, not really taking in much more than – that guy has _pink_ hair, that guy has _orangey_ hair, that guy has lavender hair…

I stop dead in my tracks, staring at the small teen. The world around me slows to a stop; my grin slipping slowly from my lips as my eyes go wide and my vision zeros in, everything else going blurry.

At first glance, his hair seems to be simple lavender, but upon closer inspection I can see that it is only that light at the top, going darker as it falls down to be cut jaggedly from his ear down his neck. The right half of the stranger's face is hidden completely by his hair, leaving only one eye to my view.

That eye is beautiful. It's huge but not in a buggy way, slightly half lidded like he's sleepy, or bored. It's a deep blue, bordering on purple.

I feel like I'm downing in those depths.

A fine slate eyebrow furrows over the boy's eye as he stares back at me, then said eye widens in… surprise? Realisation? I don't know. I wish I knew. Something in my chest twists and aches, my hand quickly grasping at the place over where my heart should be-

...No, that's not right. What? My heart…

"-myx? Demyx!" My head whips around to the owner of the voice, Axel.

"Huh?" I exclaim like the genius I am. He gives me this really weird look but it doesn't seem to compute, my mind still working up from the complete standstill it has come to. Oh yeah, our 'fight'.

I don't give an answer to any of the eyes looking at my questioningly. What do I say? 'Oh yeah sorry about that, I was too busy staring wistfully into another guys eye?' Geeze that sounds gay even in my own head.

Wait, gay? Am I _gay?_

…Whatever. Gay, straight, I don't care! All I know is that I really, _really_ want to talk to that emo-guy on the back row. Like, now. I force my grin back into place so not to worry Axel, and know straight away that he has fallen for it, as usual.

"Geeze sorry. Totally spaced out there. Erm, do I need to do anything else?" I direct this at Xigbar, who grins back at me.

"Aw, we've got nothing better to do. Tell us a little about yourself Demyx." I think he just wants to make me suffer. Or he's a paedophile. Tough luck, talking is one of my strong points! And I'm not into older men.

My shit-eating grin widens. "Well sure thing Xiggy!" Axel starts pissing himself laughing at the name, and I jump onto Xigbar's desk, facing the class and kicking my legs like a kid.

Huh. Maybe Sora gets his habits from me.

"Well, I've already said I'm Demyx. I'm seventeen, but have been told I have the mental age of a five-year-old. Axel has been my friend since we were three, I don't remember the story well, but I think it started when he stole my blue crayon and I hit him with my foam guitar. Then he threw some plates at me like Frisbees so I dunked him in the paddling pool and he stole his brother's lighter and tried to set my guitar on fire… the rest is history." The pink haired guy and a blonde girl in front of him both start… cackling. Seriously there's no better description for it. Axel smirks at the fond memories.

Xigbar pokes my back. "Family?" He asks.

"Oh yeah. Well, I've got I pretty big family. There's my two brothers, my sister, my mum and," I barely pause, looking hard at everyone in the room, "my two dads."

No one even gasps. I blink in surprise when a hand goes up in the first row - a blond with a goatee who looks too old to be seventeen. Well everyone in this class seems older than seventeen, but that's not the point. "Uh, yes?"

A charming smile overtakes his face. "Hello, I'm Luxord. I don't think you remember me." He has a funny accent. I can't quite place it… "I was just wondering mate, if your dads are hot. Is it an open relationship?" I gape at him. Serious? Is he serious? Argh gross. J-just gross. He looks at me expectantly.

"Erm…" I start, giving him a dumbfounded look, "I've been told so… yeah I guess they are. Well…" I picture my fathers, but can't see them as anymore than parental (albeit weird ones) figures. So I try to put myself in the shoes of someone else - one of those insane girls from before? My face scrunches up slightly in thought. "…Yeah they are hot. I think."

"Fucking right they are." Axel helpfully adds. Luxord grins and mutters some happy words that I try to block out. It's seriously not a subject I feel comfortable with. The pink-haired guy throws a pen at Luxord's head, but I'm at a loss as to why. "I'd so tap that."

"Jesus, please don't. I really, _really_ don't think I want you in my family, Ax." I laugh. The comment has Axel looking like a kicked puppy, but I ignore him, because he's a dramatic bitch.

The blonde girl who had previously been cackling cuts in before I can tell Axel what a drama queen he is, reminding me that I am still in fact in class. Oops. "As great as it is to finally meet the guy we've heard _so_ much about from the pryo-" her voice is dripping in sarcasm, and I wonder what Ax has been saying about me, "-don't we have some classes or shit to get to? Xigbar?"

The teacher just relaxes back in his seat with an uncaring grin, making me think that if I'm in any of his classes other than his tutor, I won't be learning _anything._ Not that I can say I care too much.

"Do whatever you want," he says, "but you were due in your next class 5 minutes ago." The majority of the class seems to feel the same about this fact as he does. I can't say the same though.

"No way! Holy Christ I don't even know what class I'm _in!_ Axel you asshole, I blame this totally and utterly on _you_." An accusing finger is pointed at the redhead in question while I go out of my mind with stress. What kind of impression will I be giving if I'm _late?_

"Ha, calm down Dem. What's the worst that can happen? It's not like anyone cares." The redhead laughs. Jerk. I think I might be hyperventilating or something.

"Oh yeah? OH YEAH? Well I'll give you an idea then shall I? One word – _Tifa_." All the colour seems to drain from his face, since he knows as well as I do that my mum will go bat-shit crazy if she gets even the whiff of me misbehaving.

Before I know what's happened, there's a vice-like grip on my arm dragging me towards the door. In shock, I look down at the purple head. The strange boy who I had been staring at before is manhandling me out of the room, much to the shock of everyone in it.

Axel tries to shout out at him, looking extremely pissed off, but the teen ignores him and the next thing I know, we're out the room and headed down the hall.

I think in a situation like this, I should be saying something, right? "Erm… excuse me?" I sound really squeaky, so I clear my throat and try again. "Who are you and should I run away?"

I crash into the smaller body when the boy suddenly stops. He turns his head in my direction, eye wide and brow furrowed. Strangely, I find my eyes zeroing in on his half parted lips. He looks even better this close up… I could just lean forward and…

Well, what do you know? I _am_ gay.

I shake away thoughts of molesting strangers when said stranger speaks. "You don't know me." It doesn't sound like a question, but he sounds really downhearted. I just look confused. There's no way I've seen him before, right? I'd remember someone as pretty as…

"Wait what's your name? Oh God you haven't already told me have you? Because I swear, you'd think I'd remember _your_ name." I stop abruptly, praying he doesn't pick up on the hidden context. "I mean, I saw you in class… erm your hair is… remember-able?" Sure Dem, when in doubt, make up words. Everyone in that bloody class has 'remember-able' hair.

I avert my eyes in embarrassment, cursing how stupid he must think I am now. I'm just wondering about all the things he must be thinking about me, when a smooth voice interrupts my inner-rant; "Zexion."

I blink. "Huh?" Damn that voice is distracting... What the heck is a Zexion?

"My name, its Zexion." Oh. Well, now I have a name for that face, so I grin. Zexion, who had been looking down about me not knowing him (hell if I know why) looks at me in shock. "What is it?" He asks.

"I don't really know, but I like your name. It suits you and…" I pause thoughtfully, "it sounds familiar. Oh hey maybe I _do_ know you. Geeze I'm so sorry! Where have I met you before? I have a really, really bad memory." I quickly apologise, mentally thinking of anywhere I might have met this guy before and how in the name of God I've forgotten him.

He gives me a really weird look that makes me feel like he's not even looking at _me_ anymore, but… he _is_… ok I'm confused. "I'm confused." I decide to tell him. He scowls at the floor, appearing deep in thought, and I can't help but think about how adorable his little almost-pout is.

"It's ok if you don't remember me…" he finally murmurs, sounding like he's talking to himself. My face goes completely white, and then suddenly bright red. _HOW_ CAN I FORGET SOMEONE LIKE _THIS?_

I mean come on, he obviously expected me to, which means he must have been like… important right? Oh Jesus Christ Demyx you ultimate failure at life! Think, think, think! My face scrunches up in thought, but I'm coming up painfully blank.

For some reason, this makes me feel like I want to cry, and the atmosphere is suddenly very serious. "I'm sorry," I whisper, "I wish I could remember. Will you tell me?" I ask.

He looks up at me, contemplating, before shaking his head. "It's better you don't remember." I'm about to disagree, to argue that forgetting something as important as a _person_, no matter what my relation to him may have been, _can't _be better than remembering.

But Zexion has already turned to leave, and I'm left with the words hanging on the edge of my tongue, burning me. I shake my head and just like that the spell is broken. I smile uncertainly and bounce along after the smaller male, guessing that he must be leading us to our first class.

* * *

I can't actually tell whether or not I'm happy about what happened when I got to our first class - English. To start, Axel isn't in this class, so I didn't have the automatic Best-Friend-Chair reserved just for me. This put a bit of a damper on my mood, since I had no idea who _any_ of the faces staring back at me were.

However, after a brief introduction of myself, the teacher sent me over to the only unoccupied space…

The seat placed next to Zexion.

You see my dilemma.

This is where I am now. Already ten minutes into the lesson and still not a single peep out of the other teen. Does this mean _I_ talk to _him_? Or does this mean Zexion doesn't want to be my friend? But… he's the one who started all that weirdness before! I mean… he hasn't _said_ that we can't be friends…

Then again, he hasn't _said_ anything.

Maybe he just figures I'll get the point and not try to talk to him either? _Damn it._ Why is it that making friends – _one _friend – is so difficult? It's making me question everything for Gods sake.

"Psst…" I try to grab his attention, but the slightly smaller male barely twitches, keeping his head turned towards the teacher. That's not a good sign. _No one_ ever passes up the chance to ignore education and talk.

I poke him on the arm, refusing to back down until I know for _sure_ that it's a lost cause. I get more of a reaction this time, in the form of a twitch and a-

-Whoa_. Whoa._ Zexion just smiled! I swear a tiny, _tiny_ twitch of the lips just appeared on his lips. It is gone almost as soon as it appears, like he had a thought that he wants to keep secret. But I'm _sure_ I saw it.

I grin, feeling my hope return. "Hey, Zexy…" I whisper, trying again. He sighs quietly and turns slightly towards me. I figure that's as close to a 'go ahead' that he's going to give me, so continue. "Want to be friends?" I blush at how childish that sounds, but keep my smile in place.

Zexion turns further in my direction, ignoring the teacher now as he stares at me in disbelief. "What?"

"Uh…" His visible eye has sucked the rational thoughts straight from my head. "Me and you. Friends?" I repeat.

"You and I…" I'm not sure if he's correcting my grammar or just saying it again because he can't get his head around the idea. I wait patiently, tapping my fingers against our table to direct my nervous energy into something that isn't shouting or singing. We _are_ still in the middle of class after all…

A few seconds pass with us staring at each other, Zexion seeming to be deep in thought. I don't know if it should offend me that he is thinking so intently on the simple question, but something deep in my gut is telling me that this is just how Zexy is, so I shouldn't expect anything less from him.

Weird.

"Why?" He whispers at me, watching my face closely. I blink at the inquiry, not knowing how to answer.

…Well, I know the _actual_ answer, but I'm not about to turn around and tell him that I think I'm getting a crush on him over some weird… _feeling_ he gives me. It's like he's drawing me in or something. "Well," I start, a look of intense concentration on my face. "I _want_ to be your… friend." I frown at the word, thinking that it somehow doesn't feel right on my tongue. "But, I didn't know if you would want to be mine, since things got kind of weird before, in the hallway…" I trail off at the look on his face. Zexion turns back to the teacher, frowning slightly.

"Okay." He says quietly, not looking at me. "I'll be your friend Demyx."

My grin widens and I turn back to the lesson, feeling the best I have all day.

* * *

After English, I have Maths. I'm slightly disappointed to find that Zexy isn't in my Maths class, but this time I _do_ have the Best-Friend-Chair reserved for me. Plus, before the end of English, I had managed to worm Zexion's mobile number out of him - 'for emergencies' as he put it.

This is turning out to be a pretty good day.

Axel, as usual, won't shut up long enough for any maths to register in my head, but I hate maths anyway, so I'm happy not to be working.

The tables in this room are set into groups of six, so Axel and I are sharing with a bunch of his friends, one of which I know.

They _all_ know me. Which is kind of creepy…

I hadn't remembered him back in tutor, but the blond guy – Luxord – and I have met a few times before. He's promised me he won't hit on Leon and Cloud, but for some reason this doesn't make me feel any better. He's also tried to get me to play strip poker with him, but after Ax warned me that I'd never see my clothes again, I told him I'd pass. Other than that, I quite like Luxord.

Next to the card-player sits the pink-haired teen called Marluxia. Now I'm not one to judge a book by it's cover, but I can't tell if I'm going to get on with this guy. He keeps giving me these creepy looks, like he knows something I don't, and I'm 85% certain that he's feeling Luxord up under the table…

No one else has commented though, so I keep my mouth shut.

Larxene –the cackling blonde – and Saix fill the two other seats. Saix has long blue hair and two scars on his face that create a cross on the bridge of his nose. At first, the scars had automatically reminded me of Leon, but the two aren't as alike as they first seem.

I mean, Leon might seem pretty cold sometimes, but Saix is just… acting like a robot. But it's like I said, I won't judge a book by it's cover! Maybe he's just shy or something.

Saix glares at me like he knows what I'm thinking, snapping me back into reality. "So Dem," I turn to Marly in question, "what was up with that Zexion thing? You two ran out of there like your arses were on fire. Do you know each other or something?"

Everyone looks at me in interest, but Axel looks kind of pissed. I smile uncertainly, "well no we don't _really _know each other… But it's kind of weird, he acted like we've met before, you know?" I cock my head to the side in confusion. "Then he just brushed it off like it's nothing. But! He agreed to be my friend so-!"

"WHAT?" Axel cuts me off, glaring. "You _asked_ to be that jerk's _friend?!_ Jesus Dem, you idiot. You can't be friends with him!"

I'm really shocked, but I'm not about to let him talk that way about Zexion that way unless he has a damn good reason! I glare back at my friend. "What the _hell_ Ax? What's wrong with Zexion?" I ask, folding my arms.

The redhead scowls for a second before glancing at the rest of the table. I notice then that they all look like they agree with the pryo, and I am suddenly worried about what seems to make Zex such a bad person.

"Well, what you said about him seeming to know you… Dem he's been like that with _all_ of us." My face is blank, "for as long as I've known the freak, he's had some kind of grudge against me. He called me a fucking _murderer_ once!" I've never seen Axel look so angry. It's really pretty scary. "Have I ever killed anyone Dem?"

I'm silent. Common sense is screaming at me to say no, of course Axel hasn't killed someone, because that would just be _ridiculous…_ But the back of my mind is whispering one name over and over to me, so I can't seem to find the right words.

"I don't know Ax," I say instead, "have you?" My face is serious while the redhead's is shocked.

"O-of course I haven't you idiot. Bloody hell, has Zexion gotten into your head already?" The taller teen shakes his head, not believing that I said that. I can't either to be honest, but I don't believe that Zexy would lie on purpose, so he's either right (which is ridiculous) or there has been some kind of misunderstanding between the two of them.

I'm about to start arguing back, because Zexion hasn't 'gotten into my head' – not on purpose anyway – but Luxord cuts in before I can. "Hey Demyx, would you like to attend a party this Friday? My parents are away, so it'll be a free house." He grins at me, looking slightly uneasy but trying to change the subject onto safer topics.

It works.

"Huh? A party? Count me in!" I grin back at him, ignoring the jerk sitting to my right. "Who's going?" I ask.

"Everyone. Well, everyone we can stand anyway," he laughs, "Hey you could invite your siblings!" The more the merrier. It's been a while since I've seen Roxas anyway." He smirks in Axel's direction, but I pay it no mind.

"You know Rox?" I ask, shocked. The other blond nods.

"He's hung out with us a few times, the kid's a riot at a party." I try to get my head around my baby brother partying with these guys... Somehow, I can see it.

"I'll ask them." I promise, wondering why Rox has never mentioned going out with Axel and his friends. Or why I was never invited.

I simply assume Tifa is the reason, and let it slide.

The rest of the lesson is spent talking over party plans. By the end of the hour, even Axel and I are back on speaking terms. Neither of us mentions Zexion again though.

* * *

I don't see Zexion at break, which is probably for the best anyway.

I hang around with my new friends around the back of the school, where the ones of us with a habit can fulfil it without teachers caring. I for one don't smoke. The main reason for this is my mother, since she has a sixth sense about these things and would killed me if I dared to take a single drag. I also enjoy my lungs thank-you-very-much _and_ smoking might kill my singing voice.

So I can't personally see the benefits. Axel smokes though, so if my voice gets ruined, I'll know whom to maim.

The conversation turns to my 'musical talents' as Ax calls them. "Sing us something Dem!" The redhead encourages, flicking some ash from his cigarette to the floor. "Have you written anything recently?"

I shake my head, pouting. "I'm suffering severe writers block Axy! It's terrible, the words won't come and the tunes just aren't _working!_ I've lost my inspiration! My life is over!" I wave my arms about dramatically, not noticing when I almost hit Saix in the face.

"Calm down, calm down Drama Queen." Says Luxord, coolly punching Marly in the gut when the pink haired male tries to get to his neck again. Despite the molestation, the blond is smiling, so I'm _really _confused about _that_ relationship. But the others act like this is totally normal - even Marly is still smirking, crouched over and trying to catch his breath.

I guess I'll have to ask Axel about that.

"Everyone has off days-"

"Months." I sullenly correct.

"…Months then," Luxord continues, "just you wait kid, you'll be writing and singing up a storm soon enough!" His enthusiasm isn't really rubbing off on me.

"You know what I think will inspire you?" I look to Larxene, surprised that she's going to give me advice. I mean, from my one day (not even half a day but whatever) of knowing her, Larxene is…

Well, a bitch. "Getting laid." She looks deadly serious. "Don't give me that look you prick. You _have _to know that the best songs are about 'love'. Or getting your heart broken… Maybe we should get you a one-night stand so you can sing about how depressed you are. You seem like a long-term kinda guy Demyx, a one-night stand would break your pathetic little heart."

Axel bursts out laughing, leaning against the school for support. I smile nervously at Larxene's expectant expression, and tell her I'll think about it.

* * *

The next lesson flies by in a blur, but I'm pretty sure it was RS, judging from the religious crap on the walls.

Zexion isn't in that class either.

I shouldn't keep thinking about him… It doesn't make sense for me to want to be friends with someone who my best friend hates so much!

But I guess that's the thing that bugs me so much… Neither of them seems to have a _valid_ reason to hate the other! Sure Zexy seems to weirdly know people, but that might just be the way he comes across or something.

Axel doesn't seem willing to make friends with Zexion, but I'll have to find out how Zex feels about the matter!

This is why, when the bell rings to signal the start of lunchtime, I turn to Axel as we pack away, an annoyed frown on my face. "What's with the pout Blondie?" He asks, shrugging his bag over one shoulder. I sigh.

"I've got to go talk to the Headmaster or something. I don't know, it's some new kid thing. It's so unfair Ax," I pile it on with the whining, "it's totally singling me out! That's like, bullying or something, right?"

The redhead just laughs, patting me on the back. "Sure it is Dem." He's _so _buying it. I almost feel bad. "Do you know how long it'll take?" He asks, "We were all planning on heading over to Luxord's this lunch, he lives just up the road." Perfect.

I pull a face at the floor, "I have no idea," I sigh. I actually would have liked to go over to Lux's too… Oh well, I guess there's always next time. "You guys go on ahead, if it doesn't take too long I'll try to catch up." I promise him.

Axel and I say our goodbyes and I trail slowly in the opposite direction to the one I saw him take, waiting until he's out of sight to whip out my phone.

I spot a toilet, but decide it's probably safer to ring from somewhere I'm less likely to be found. I wait until I find a cleaning cupboard, doing a small victory dance when I discover it unlocked and slipping in unnoticed. I'm surrounded by disinfectant that itches my nose, but ignore it as I happily scroll my contacts.

I come across 'Sexy Zexy' and grin, pressing the call button and holding the device to my ear with a grin. It rings a couple of times, before being answered by a cool voice. "Hello?"

"Zexy!" My grin widens, "hey where are you? I'm coming over, ok?" I make it a question, sill unsure if the other teen wants to spend time with me.

"Demyx?" I hear him sigh, making my heart sink in worry. "What about your friends? I'm sure they don't want you to be with me." He sounds kind of angry, but it's subdued by his monotone voice.

"Just tell me where you are Zexy, and leave them to me," I insist.

"…Where are you?"

"In a cupboard."

"…"

"Now where are _you?_"

Sigh. "On the school field, under the tree on the second slope. Oh, and stop calling me that." I have no idea what he's on about, but thank him profusely anyway, promising him I'll be there in five minutes.

I don't even feel upset when he hangs up on me.

I poke my head out of the door, searching for witnesses and breathing a sigh of relief when I find none. I slip out of the cupboard and take off in the direction I guess the field is in.

* * *

I keep my promise, spotting the tree after only two and a half minutes of power walking. I can see now what Zex meant about the slopes. The school field is massive, made up of flat planes separated by grassy slopes.

The slate-haired teen doesn't look up as I approach, seeming to be absorbed in a book. I dump my bag on the grass beside him, flopping down on his right with a huff. I _have_ practically run here after all. "Hey." I greet, glancing at the boy beside me.

"Good afternoon Demyx." He says, not bothering to look up from his book. Well, I guess I can't blame the guy, since he hadn't been expecting company. I wonder where the big guy he was sitting beside in tutor is, but before I ask, Zexion speaks again. "Where are your 'friends'?" I can tell he's trying to hide how he said that last word mockingly. I pout, but don't mention it.

"Everyone went to Luxord's house," I reply. He glances at me and guesses the pout is about something else.

"They didn't invite you?" I can't read his expression. If I had to guess though, I'd say Zexion looks kind of angry that I was 'left out'.

My heart flutters.

"No way! I told them I couldn't go." I smile at him. I swear, Zexy is blushing at that. That is _so_ adorable!

"They have no problems with you being with me?" He says it in disbelief, and I go red at his choice of words. I rub the back of my neck sheepishly.

"Well, not _exactly…_" I admit, "I told them that I had to see the Head…" I avoid Zexion's gaze, ashamed with myself for not telling them I was going to be with Zexy. I should have just stood up to them…

A quiet chuckle comes from my left, making me glance over. I blink at Zexion, who has put his book down to give me his full attention. He gives me a small half-smile, making me grin stupidly. "They must be stupid to believe that the Headmaster would have the time to meet every student that transfers to the school." He smirks when I can't help but laugh, cause it's probably true.

"Stupid of not, they're still my friends," I say, looking at Zex. He stops smirking.

"I wonder why." He looks away, at the blue sky.

I guess now's as good a time as any. "How come you hate them all so much?" I ask warily, watching the slate-haired teenager instead of the beautiful sky above us.

My question makes him sigh again, and I wonder if I'm getting on his nerves. I hope not… I can't see Zexion's face too well from over here, but when the wind blows his hair slightly, I notice that he's closed his eyes.

"Because they don't remember," he speaks quietly, so I have to strain to hear him. "Even Axel… Even if he just acknowledged…!" His eyes open, noticing my stare. "I shouldn't really be saying this to you Demyx. Because you don't remember either." I know he's probably right, because I have no idea what he's talking about, even now… but does that mean…?

"Do you hate me too…?" My voice is just as quiet as his had been. I sound really pathetic to be honest, but I can't help it… for some reason, just the thought of Zexion hating me…

He stares at me for a moment before answering.

"No, I don't hate you Dem." He sounds neutral, unconvincing. I don't trust his words. "Really." He adds. I just nod dumbly, pretending I believe him.

There is an aching in my chest; it hurts like something's been ripped out.

Zexion stares at the hand clutching my shirt, then glances to my face. He says nothing, and neither do I.

* * *

AN- YAY ZEXION. By the way, if anyone seems OOC, don't hesitate to tell me. I need to know these things!

I've noticed (well DorkFace noticed) that there is an extreme lack of KH yaoi updating. So I finished writing this chapter, and it's the longest I've ever written one! I wrote over half of it on my ipod too, so that kinda killed my eyes.

Feel free to crit this story by the way. I'm not sure how I feel about it, so your views will let me know what I need to fix :D

REVIEWS ARE LOVE 3


End file.
